


Little Hearts

by Katcher



Series: Little Hearts [1]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katcher/pseuds/Katcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine person A of your OTP is asleep. Person B isn’t asleep yet and holds A’s hand. B starts to trace shapes on the back of A’s hand. They draw a heart on A’s hand, and when they do, A whispers B’s name. B traces a square on A’s hand slowly, then a spiral, but they get nothing. They once again trace a heart onto A’s hand and again, A whipers B’s name. B smirks, thinking of ways they can tease A in the morning." I changed this up just a little but it's still the same idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from otpprompts over on tumblr. Check them out, they have a lot of great ideas there.

Cordelia laid there, her eyes on the beautiful swamp witch before her. This time of the night was her favorite. She could stare at the lovely face in front of her without feeling like Misty would catch her at any moment. And stare she did. She’d fallen for that face the moment she’d gotten her sight back and laid eyes on it for the first time. Now, sharing a bed with the swamp witch that she loved so dearly, only made that love grow.

She reached out and ran a hand through tangled wild curls and felt her lips turn upward in a smile. The swamp witch didn’t even stir. She never did. Once she was asleep, there was no getting her up until she was ready. She trailed the hand down her arm and linked her hand in Misty’s. They fit so perfectly together. But the swamp witch would never know. She could never know.

Cordelia sighed while tracing light patterns on the back of Misty’s hand and up her forearm. She watched goose bumps pop up at the light touch and smiled lightly to herself. Small circles and spirals were traced onto tanned skin and the swamp witch never noticed. She traced a little heart near Misty’s wrist and froze when the girl sighed her name out. She’d been caught. After all this time, Misty had finally woken to catch the Supreme admiring her beauty. 

But as Cordelia looked up to the face of the woman that she so adored, she realized that she hadn’t woken after all. Cordelia waited a long moment before starting up her ministrations on the girl’s arm again. Spirals and stars were traced onto her upper arm and she traced another small heart near the girl’s collar bone.

“Cordelia,” Was barely whispered and the woman halted her hand instantly. That was odd. She looked up to see Misty still sleeping again and grinned knowingly. Other shapes were traced onto the girl’s skin as Cordelia smiled at the new found knowledge. At last, she traced the tiniest of hearts into Misty’s palm only to be rewarded with her name being uttered yet again. 

Her smile felt like it might split her face as she pulled her hand back to just watch her lovely swamp witch as she fell asleep herself.

oooOOooOOooo

Wakefulness came slowly the next morning and the Supreme turned her head to see wild curls thrown out all over the bed. She smiled remembering what she had learned the night before. Cordelia stood and moved slowly to her closet before getting dressed for the day and taking one final look at her adored swamp queen before exiting the room quietly.

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia found Misty in the greenhouse after dinner. She’d entered the room quietly and watched the woman for as long as she felt she could get away with before moving into the room alerting the woman to her presence. Misty’s perfect face lit up as she noticed her friend and Cordelia couldn’t help but smile back at the woman.

Supreme stood next to swamp witch as they worked and enchanted. Occasionally, she let her hand or arm brush Misty’s attempting to build her confidence. When she could no longer contain her excitement she had gotten the swamp witch’s attention to ask for her help.

“You see, I need to know if my Second Sight works with light touches as well,” Misty had nodded agreeable and taken a seat on a stool in front of the Supreme. Cordelia began by taking Misty’s hand which she felt the swamp witch squeeze back. She smiled at the girl before lightly trailing her finger tips up the woman’s arm.

Cordelia traced invisible patterns as she went and noticed that the swamp witch had closed her eyes tightly. She could see goose bumps rising up on her skin again, and this time she knew it was the girl’s reaction to her. As she neared her shoulder, she noticed Misty had bit down on her bottom lip and Cordelia picked that moment to try her little experiment. She traced a heart onto a prominent collar bone and just like the night before, Misty said her name.

But she didn’t just say her name this time. She groaned it out and rather than being embarrassed, she’d opened lust filled eyes and stood to be level with the Supreme. “I love ya, Dee,” The Supreme hadn’t had time to reply as soft Cajun lips crashed into hers. She could only wrap her arms around Misty’s neck and trace little hearts into her back over and over as she whispered those three words back to her against her lips.


End file.
